Black and Loving
by SleepingMelodies
Summary: After the horrible incident, Fiona Mayor acquires a new butler. Attending to her every need her butler stays loyally by her side until the time comes when she needs to give up her soul. Later she is invited to a party from the rich noble, Ciel Phantomhive. Will her butler protect her from her fears? OC/Black Butler Anime !Review Maybe some romance. Future votes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bonjour! :D I suddenly had an inspiration, and I came up with this! I hope you enjoy! Read & Review!**

* * *

The event happened in our very own home, I wasn't expecting to see it. I always thought my father loved us, so I would have never guessed he would do that. Father was always a calm and gentle, loving man. Whenever he came home from work he would always have time to hear me play the piano and listen to me go on about me and mother's day. He would always spend as much time with mother and I, and sometimes whenever I walked past father's study I would hear him rambling deliriously.

On other days he would come home from work, just ignore me and walk to his study. Whenever I would try to go talk to him, the maids would tell me he doesn't want to be disturbed. This has been going on for weeks; I told myself he was only feeling depressed about not having Derek, my brother, back from his trip from the states. When Derek finally came back from America, I thought that would finally make him better, but it seemed to make father's mood worse. I would sometimes hear mother and father arguing, since my room is right above the lounge. Every now and then, Derek would be included in these quarrels. Whenever I try to listen on them, I could only hear father's side of the argument since he was the only one yelling. His words always confuse me and doesn't make sense half of the time.

One night, the yelling was louder than usual and I couldn't fall asleep. Deciding that I should go see what the commotion was about, I slid out of my bed and started to cross the cold wooden floor towards the door. I opened my door quietly and stuck my head out, looking down the hallway. It was dark and there were no servants anywhere, most likely in their personal quarters. I stepped out of my chambers and closed the door behind me, feeling the cold air hit me; I felt the goose bumps on my arms. As I walked down the corridor, I hugged my arms, failing miserably to warm myself. As I neared the stairs, I hesitated. Something in the back of my head told me not to go but I just pushed the feeling away and continued on.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard the yells get louder. I started to make out the voices of my mother and father.

The lounge was just a few doors down now; I could make out hallway carpets designs by the small rays of right from the threshold. When I was just a few steps away, I jumped at the sound of glass shattering. A few moments later I heard mother screaming Derek's name. I felt beads of sweat drip from my forehead as I turned the doorknob. I blinked a few times as I adjusted to the light shining on my face. As the black spots cleared from my vision I felt my mouth dry at the sight that was in front of me. I resisted the urge to scream at the blood everywhere. Blood was splattered on the wall as if something exploded, and it trailed down as if something was dragged across it. My eyes followed the dripping blood to the crumpled figure lying on the floor, I gasped. It was mother, her beautiful brown hair was dark with drying blood and her light blue dress was soaked in blood.

I opened the door more to see a figure in the corner. I gasped for the second time, which alerted my presence. The figure turned out to be father and he was staring at me with a strange look in his eye. His arm was stretched out in front of him and I followed it to see his hand clutching my brother's dark hair. I felt tears in my eyes as I stared at Derek's lifeless face.

" _FIOOOONAAAA."_

** A/N: Hope you liked it! I like it when I get reviews! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola~! :D This is chapter 2! Well I'm sure you knew that! Read and Review! Enjoy!**

My gaze stretched back to father to see him staring at me with a wide grin. He beckoned me to him, but I wouldn't dare get any closer to him. He saw my hesitation, but his grin never disappeared. It seemed to widen, "_FIOOONAAA, COME TO YOUR FATHER."_

When I didn't move, he raised his voice, "COME HERE!"

I'm positive father wasn't happy with me, and if he isn't happy something bad is going to happen to me. I felt the need to run but I knew I wouldn't get far. I didn't want to but as I stepped forward I tried to avoid the pools of blood. Blood was everywhere….

Blood soaking into the carpet, and splattered on the walls. As I got closer to father, I tried to keep my eyes trained on the ground. I didn't want to see my mother's dead corpse or my father clutching the body of Derek.

I stopped a few feet away from father, not meeting his eyes. I could see my brother's knees scraping the floor as he was hung from father's hand.

I know what father was capable of, but I never thought he would use his skills against us. He released Derek's hair and I watched my brother's prone figure drop to the floor. He stepped closer to me and grabbed my face with his bloody hand. He studied my face closely and quickly threw me onto to the floor. I winced as I felt my shoulder scrape against the carpet; I squeezed my eyes open to see my brothers face right next to mine. My eyes widened at the sight and pushed myself up and backed away. Grabbing my chest, I tried to calm my breathing. I looked up to see my father walking away.

I followed his movements from my position on the floor; he circled the desk and picked up something. As he walked towards me, I made it out to be a letter opener. He bent down onto his knee and grabbed a handful of my hair. He pressed the knife against my cheek; I felt the cold metal dig into my skin.

"Such beautiful skin-"I flinched as father stroked my other cheek. I tried to shake his hand off but that only resulted in him throwing me to the floor. I was about to get up but he slammed his foot onto my right leg and I heard a loud crunching sound.

I cried hysterically as father contemplated on what to do next. My leg felt as though it was on fire, at the smallest movement, I felt the excruciating pain run all over through my body.

I panted heavily, trying my best not to scream. I wish someone would help me, can the servants not hear us?

Everything stopped, as if time froze. I looked around as the room was clouded with red. Ignoring the pain in my leg, I pushed myself off the floor and looked around. When I turned around, sitting on the floor was a fox. It was staring at me with blue eyes. A voice echoed through the room.

"Enter a contract, and I shall help you." I looked around frantically, searching for where the voice was coming from. Looking back towards the fox, I began to drag myself towards it. Did the voice come from the fox?

The voice repeated, "Enter a contract with me."

"W-why?"

"If you enter a contract with me, I shall listen and obey your every command, for a price." I felt my hands clam up at the end.

"What would I have to give you…?"

"Your soul." I stared at the fox wide eyed.

My soul…

What creature would take someone's soul…? Why did he come to me, what makes me so special? If he was here to help me, to take my father away then maybe this would be the right choice.

"Yes."

"Say my name." The voice sounded as if it was smirking. The name just came to me and the words spilled out of my mouth.

"Protect me, Mikhail."

The red haze that once surrounded the room starting building up and blew towards me. I lifted my arms to shield my face from the wind; I felt my breath slow down, my hearing sounded as if I was underwater. I didn't bother to look up, I was too busy focusing on keeping my eyes open. After all my effort, I didn't have the strength to keep myself up and my arms gave way. I collapsed on the floor staring at the ground in front of me.

I heard screams, no matter how bad I wanted to look I couldn't. My vision was blurry, and I began to feel tired. Something died inside of me that night, staring at the ceiling as my vision slipped away, I sighed in content as I felt warm surrounding me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
